Head First!
by TihApples
Summary: Young weapons Bonita Baca and Veronica Ricelli find themselves suddenly enrolled at DWMA, with barely any knowledge about the way the program works. Supported by a cast of loveable OCS and with appearences by the real SE characters, it's gonna be fun!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Note to readers: I'm currently working on redoing this chapter, so I suggest just skipping to the 2nd. The first chapter only gives a brief introduction to the main characters and then brings in another one, Renee. **

"I just...don't know if I can do it, Veronica." A feminine voice said, slightly above a whisper. You could barely make out the outline of its owner, who seemed to be moving things into a suitcase for packing. Beside her was another, taller form, who also was moving things into what appeared to be a bag.

"Why do you say that?" The form, Veronica, asked. "It's the fact that I am supposed to entrust my life to a person that I barely know, almost as soon as I arrive at the school. Then, I am expected to work with and defend this person." The first girl answered. "What if I don't even like them? Or, worse, what if they don't like me?" She continued, in a worried tone.

"Bonita, I'm sure you'll be fine. You're worrying waayyyy too much about this." Veronica replied, zipping her suitcase up and taking it off of the bed. "Plus, it's not like you have a choice in the matter. You're going to DWMA weather you want to or not, so you might as well stop fretting about it." She said, looking over at the other girl, Bonita, who was still packing. "The more you worry, the less you'll wanna go." Veronica added, grabbing a few things out of Bonita's suitcase and then folding them.

"Yeah, you're right. Of course you're right." Bonita replied in almost a mutter, allowing Veronica to add the clothes she had folded into her bag. "You're ready to go, right?" Bonita asked, flipping off a lamp that the pair had turned on as a source of light to pack. Veronica nodded in the darkness and waited for Bonita to grab her suitcase before walking out of the hotel the pair had stayed in overnight.

They soon found themselves awaiting the bus that would carry them to their new home in Death City, and into many new adventures. The thought both excited and scared them both, but there was no turning back. Their parents had already made the arrangements to have them transported to Nevada, and they already had an apartment waiting for each of them.

"Veronica?" Bonita asked, turning toward her taller companion, "This is totally random, but, would you mind transforming? It'll only take a second, I swear." Veronica sighed, setting her bags down on the ground and smoothing her hair down. She straightened up, and then shut her eyes.

In a sudden flash of light, Veronica's body had morphed into a sliver of silver, glowing brightly in the dark night, and twisted and turned its way into Bonita's outstretched hands. In a few more moments, the glow ceased, leaving Bonita holding the girliest looking chainsaw on Earth. It was striped all the way down from the tip of the blade to the hilt in every color of the rainbow. Each link of the chain encircling it was a different color, matching the stripe that is was lined up against. Bonita grinned to herself and grabbed it with both hands, slashing it through the air.

"So, I can still use you, huh?" She asked. The upper part of the blade rippled silver, and Veronica's face appeared as a reflection with a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, apparently." Veronica replied, turning herself on and making her chains whir. Bonita smiled and swung with the chainsaw again, at open air.

"Veronica, when we get to DWMA, will you let me see if I can be your meister?" Bonita asked, after murdering hordes of invisible bad guys using Veronica. Veronica turned herself off, and changed back to human form. She looked down at Bonita, considering her offer. After a few moments, Bonita added, "It would take away from the stress of having to find a real meister. Plus, we can function well enough. If I get hurt, I can always just switch to weapon mode and then you can fight using me."

Veronica scratched her head, shifting her trademark puffy hat over to scratch underneath it. "Well...wouldn't we still be weaker than the other teams? I've heard of other weapons being able to wield each other, but its never as effective as a meister-weapon team." she said, frowning.

Bonita shook her head. "I've never heard of that. Even if it were true in the beginning, we'd practice enough to close the gap." Veronica sighed, looking away from Bonita and down the street. She spotted the bus, slowly chugging along towards their way. "You've gotta remember, Bo, that I'm lazy." she said, picking up her bags. "Training isn't and will never really be my kinda thing."

Bonita frowned and bent over to pick up her own luggage. Veronica watched her and sighed again. "Okay, fine. I'll think about it. If I can't find anybody who I really want to work with, we'll talk to the headmaster guy about becoming a weapon-weapon team." she said, sounding a tad defeated. Bonita grew a wide grin and scurried onto the bus, followed closely by Veronica. they walked to the back, claiming four of the many unoccupied seats on the bus.

"Bye, New Mexico!" Bonita murmured, waving goodbye. Veronica looked at her and shook her head at her friend, but began to wave goodbye to their old state and old life with her.

"Woah." Bonita breathed, stopping dead in her tracks. Veronica stopped alongside her, her mouth hanging open as they gazed, (and gaped), at their new school.

It was certainly the oddest school building the two girls had ever seen, though the entire town was composed of the weirdest buildings they had ever seen. DWMA was like a big, spiky, castle, with huge skulls and candles protruding from the main building, and with high black towers topped with red overlooking the courtyard in front of it. The sun, big and (literally) laughing, hung close to the tips.

"So, this is our new school, huh?" Veronica asked, getting over her initial shock over the building and starting to walk again. Bonita laughed. "Yep. I like it better than our other one already." She said, grinning and quickening her pace to catch up with her friend. "It sure looks more exciting then Cherub Prep." Veronica replied.

As they approached the courtyard, groups of the new students were already bustling about, wearing "weapon" and "meister" tags, searching for their partners. Bonita gulped, following behind Veronica who lead her to the table with the name tags. A cheery looking blond woman sat at the table, and smiled at the pair as they approached.

"Hello! Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy! Thank you for choosing to serve in Shinigami-sama's service! Now, please just tell me if you are weapons or meisters and your names, please." Bonita gave the woman a nervous smile, cautiously eying the crowd behind her. "I'm Bonita Baca, and I'm a Demon Chicken Sickle. I can turn into one or two, if that matters." She said, turning her eyes away from the crowd and focusing on the lady as an attempt to null her nervousness.

She smiled and held out a 'weapon' name tag, which Bonita took and pinned on her shirt. "You said your name was Bonita Baca?" the woman questioned. Bonita nodded and the woman scribbled something on a list next to her. "Are you Hispanic?" She asked. Bonita smiled and nodded again. "Spanish. I'm also a fourth Chinese, explaining my weapon form." The blond woman nodded and reached out to straighten Bonita's pin, which she had put on crookedly. Bonita sheepishly smiled her thanks.

"It's a rare ability for one weapon to be able to turn into two completely separate beings. I'd love to see you demonstrate it sometime." She said, giving Bonita a bright smile then sending her into the crowd to socialize.

She then turned towards Veronica, holding her pen above the same piece of paper that she had written something on earlier. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked. "I'm Veronica Ricelli, a Demon Chainsaw." The blond scribbled something on her paper again, and then held up a 'weapon' tag, which Veronica quickly took and pinned onto her shirt. "We haven't had one of those in an awful long time. You certainly can be a very powerful Death Scythe if your meister uses you right." Veronica smiled and thanked the lady for the compliment. "Be careful of who you choose, the meisters will be all over a chainsaw." She called out to Veronica as she was walking away. Veronica gave her a nod, then set out into the crowd to find her meister.

_That is, if there was one other than Bonita,_ she thought to herself.

If there was one thing that Bonita Baca did not like, it was a crowd. One of the many reasons that she had been scared to come to DWMA, or, what she had heard some people calling it earlier, Shibusen, was that she was basically joining an army of sorts. There were lots of crowds in an army, which made her nervous.

She had yet to talk to any meisters yet, mostly because of the fact that she didn't want to venture out on her own and look for one. So, she simply observed her surroundings quietly as she stood over in a shadow of the building.

She was noticing many things. First of all, she noticed that some people seemed to already locate their meisters, and they were headed back off to tell the blond haired lady that they had done so. She would then instruct the weapon to transform, and then the meister would try to pick them up. Some of the meisters could, which led to the lady smiling and congratulating them. Others couldn't, as they would try to lift the weapon from the ground but they couldn't pick it up, or, in some cases, touch it. Then, they would be sent back out into the crowd to find someone else.

Bonita also noticed a balcony, high above the courtyard, where people dressed in white seemed to observe the group of new students. Bonita assumed these people to be higher-ups of some sort, but they still appeared to be students, as none of them looked like true adults. She was currently watching them, as one person who appeared to have white hair was pointing at her and saying something to another person, with spiky teal hair. The teal haired person looked at her soon after, and then turned to say something back to the white haired person.

Bonita felt uncomfortable about being the topic of their conversation, so she sucked in a deep breath and decided to go out into the crowd, to actually try and find a meister. She truly didn't want too, she wanted to play meister to Veronica, but she had seen her companion already talking with a few other students, whom she assumed that her friend was considering for meisters.

Bonita scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who wasn't currently engaged in a conversation to speak with. After a few moments of looking, she spotted a girl who had hair styled similar to her own, but hers was raven black and bordered more on a mowhawk-ish style. She was standing off to the side, similar to the way that Bonita was. She seemed to be a good start, so she mustered up her courage and pushed through the crowd in her direction.

"Hey." Bonita said, after slipping her way through the crowd and finding a place to stand near to the girl. The girl looked up at her with almond shaped brown eyes. "Nice hair." She replied, cracking a crooked smile at the girl. Bonita smiled back, unsure if she was insulting her or not. "Thanks. My mom wasn't too thrilled when she heard about me dyeing it blue, but it was her fault for sending me away from home with no supervision." Bonita remarked jokingly, patting her spiky, bright blue hair.

"Pretty gutsy. Did you do the cut yourself too?" She asked, reaching out and touching the hair that hung down around Bonita's face. "I love how it's all spiky at the top, then straight and at an angle down here." She said. Bonita shook her head. "Nah. I can dye my hair, but that's about it. I went to the salon for the styling." She said back. The black haired girl released Bonita's locks and then gave her another crooked smile.

"So, why are you standing off to the side like this?" Bonita asked. The girl shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her. "I'm not a big fan of crowds. I'd prefer to wait over here and see if anybody comes by,." She replied. Bonita's smile broadened. This girl seemed more and more like the kind of person she would want for a meister. "I'm the same way with crowds, but since nobody was coming up to me I decided to take matters into my own hands." The girl nodded. "They're probably thinking that you're related to Black Star or something, with your hair and all." She said, flipping a strand of hair that had fallen down out of her face.

"Black Star?" Bonita asked, confused. The girl nodded. "Yeah. You see that guy standing up there, with the blue-ish spiky hair?" She asked, pointing with her thumb up at the guy who was standing on the balcony. "Well, he's quite the loudmouth. He used to brag a lot above being able to 'surpass God' or whatever, but he's grown up a little lately. People are probably afraid of a repeat of all the big, long speeches that he gave about himself from you." She remarked, crossing her arms again.

"You wanna go see if we're compatible for meister-ship and junk? You're the best person who's come by, and I just wanna hurry up and find my partner." the black haired girl remarked. Bonita nodded. "Um, yeah. Why not? Though, I would like to hear your name first." Bonita said. The black girl flipped the rebellious strand of hair out of her face again. "Renee. Renee McArthur." She said, smiling again. Bonita smiled back. "I'm Bonita Baca."

"Nice to meet you, Bonita. Not to be rude, but, I'd be careful with your last name around here. Lots of people are native to Japan that go to DWMA, and in Japanese 'baka' means 'idiot'. I'd use my middle name as my last for a while, if I were you." Renee suggested, then turned to walk off towards the blond lady. Bonita followed, frowning. "Well, that sucks." She said. Renee laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does." She replied.

Renee explained to the blond lady, whom she referred to as Marie, that they wanted to take the compatibility test. Marie agreed to let them, and then Renee turned back to Bonita. "Alrighty. All you gotta do is transform, and then we'll see if I can pick you up." She said. "Ok. Would you like two or one weapons?" Bonita asked. Renee raised an eyebrow. "You can become two?" She asked. Bonita nodded. "Yeah, but the blades aren't as long as they would be if I was in my one weapon form."

"Do the one, then. This is just a compatibility test, and if it doesn't work I don't want to be too disappointed about it." Renee replied. "Kay." Bonita replied, closing her eyes.

Her body morphed into a blue sliver of light, matching her hair, and slunk down onto the ground, filling in the shape of a blade with a wicked curved blade protruding off the side. The glow went away, leaving a blue-bladed sword-like weapon on the ground, with a black hilt with orange eye-like circles on it. Renee approached it, breathing in then reaching down to pick it up.

Renee managed to pick Bonita up a few centimeters above the ground, then cried out in pain and dropped her. "Frik." She hissed, holding her hand. Bonita reverted back to human form and rushed up to her companion, wincing as she looked at the bright red burns on her hand. "I'm sorry, Renee and Bonita, but it seems that though your wavelengths do match up a little, it's not enough for you to function as partners." Marie said sadly, coming up and wrapping a clean white bandage around Renee's injury.

"Sorry, Bonita." Renee said, frowning. "Maybe we can still work together whenever we find our real partners, in a team." She said. Bonita nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. Oh, and I'm really sorry about burning your hand." Bonita replied. Renee smiled. "It's nothing. Already happened once today, and the burns heal relatively fast." She replied, giving Bonita a final smile before walking off.

"Um, Bonita?" Marie asked. Bonita turned to the woman. "It seems to me that you and Renee were rather similar. I've know Renee for a while now, and you reminded me of her the instant that I met you. I know that you're not from around her and probably don't know the first thing about previous 1 star Shibusen meisters and weapons, but many of them were rather different from each other, personality wise. One boy that you actually look a little similar to, Black Star, is a loud, arrogant, and a little dopy person, but he is partnered with Tsubaki, a calm, smart, and down-to-earth kind of girl. If I were you, I'd look for somebody who is your opposite."

Bonita blinked, surprised by her sudden advice. "Um, thank you, Ms. Marie. I will." She said, blushing a bit as she smiled and left.

_Find my opposite, huh? _Bonita thought. _Surely, that can't be too hard. _

**Authors Note: Yes, I understand that this chapter was a little slow, but things will pick up later on. The next chapter will start off from Veronica's 3****rd**** Person POV, and it'll be her experience in finding a meister. I'm not sure if I will decide on letting Bonita and Veronica be a weapon-weapon duo as I and Veronica's creator, puppy, had planned, so we'll just see what happens. I totally made Renee up as I wrote this, she literally came out of nowhere.**

**Yes, the original Soul Eater characters are going to be in this story, but it's not exactly focused on them. They're already in Spartoi, and they're sorta going to be though of as higher-ups in the story, considering that all the main characters are just 1 star meisters. Anyway, no, Bonita is not related to Black Star in any way, and she won't end up turning out to be a long-lost sister or something, so no worries about that. The only relationship between the two is just that she looks similar to him. It'll be sort of a running thing that people will comment on throughout the story.**

**(Oh, and if you're a smartie, in your review tell me what Soul and Black Star were talking about on the balcony. I'll give you a virtual nickel! :D) **


	2. Chapter 2: All Partner'ed Up

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm slapping this mamma jamma on the top now, so you don't have to read all the way through to see this. Anyway, I think this chapter is a lot better than the first one, though the arc still hasn't picked up yet. Contrary to most OC fanfictions, I'm trying to ease Veronica, Queen, Renee, Drake, Bonita, and Biscuit into the storyline, allowing them to get to know them instead of just shoving them into your faces and expecting you to accept them as part of Soul Eater. Yes, they still are the main characters in this fic, though. The main storyline arc will pick up around CH 4, this chapter and CH 3 is just documenting the teams' first meeting and missions, and letting you get the general feel of them. Oh, minor announcement, Renee and her partner, (who is one of the three names I mentioned before), will also be telling a little from their 3****rd**** person POV later in the story. As of now and until CH 4, it's going to be just Bonita and Veronica though. Well, that's enough outta me, I'm gonna get on with the story.**

**Oh, and yes, Las Vegas, New Mexico really does exist. I saw it and was like… NOT-VEGAS IS GONNA BE VERONICA AND BONITA'S HOMETOWN.**

Veronica walked slowly away from Marie's table with considerably dampened spirits. She had taken the compatibility test 3 times already, which each producing the same result: failure. Despite the fact that she had an agreement with Bonita about their partnership, the black-haired weapon still wanted to find a real meister, not just a weapon who could use her.

It honestly worried her that she still hadn't found one person that she was compatible with after 3 tries. She had always considered herself to be a rather social girl, always having a person to talk to at the various social gatherings that she was invited to, regardless if she knew the person before the event or not. Not being able to find someone who her soul resonated with was something that surprised her, she considered it to be similar to making a friend, and she found herself, _gulp_, failing at it.

Failure was not something that Veronica Ricelli was familiar with. Her entire life had been a success story of sorts, winning award after award in art contests, having tons of friends, and getting to go to a semi-prestiguious school, DWMA, just because she was born a weapon, with her wealthy parents backing her every step of the way. It was a nice, cushy, fail-safe life back at home, and now that she was floundering out on her own, she found it to be more difficult than expected.

The only comfort that she could find was in something that Marie had said to her on her most recent attempt. "Veronica, you're a people-person, right?" She had asked, resting one of her elbows on the table and leaning her head into the hand of the same arm. Veronica had nodded in response, trying her best not to look deflated. "Well, that's all good whenever you're not trying to find a partner to resonate with, but, unfortunately, you are. Meister and weapon relationships usually work best whenever they are as opposite as possible. The only meisters that you've brought in have been very social as well, which is probably what attracted you to them." Marie said, giving her an inquisitive look as she spoke.

"My advice to you is to look for a person who is rather shy, or just isn't fond of speaking or of people. You will probably be able to resonate with these kinds of people." The woman finished, giving her a smile. "Now, go and find somebody. I see a new couple coming up to test." She said, sitting up straight and waving the brunette off. Veronica had given her a small smile and scurried off back into the crowd, looking for anyone who was staying off to the side or curling into themselves.

That was where she found herself now, and after 5 minutes of looking, she had finally spotted a possible candidate. It was a petite girl, no taller than 5'2, with long orange hair and timid looking grey eyes. She stood over by a much taller guy, who was talking with another guy and laughing with him. She almost looked like she was trying to hide both in herself and behind the boy, with her arms crossed and her head down.

Veronica smoothed her hair down and checked her reflection in a nearby window. After straightening her signature puffy hat on top of her long black hair and adding a bit of pale pink lip gloss, she deemed herself not too threatening looking and headed off towards the girl.

The orange haired girl's head snapped up as she neared, her eyes widening in fear for a few seconds as she threw her hair back and quickly combed her hands through it, standing up straight and folding her hands in front of her.

"Hi." Veronica said cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting. The orange hair girl smiled back and gave a small nod in reply. Veronica didn't let her deter her, she kept talking. "So, what's your name?" She asked, keeping a small smile on her lips. The girl looked up at her uncertainly. "Queen Tracleen." She replied quietly, not looking the taller girl in the eye. Veronica was surprised at the girl's voice: it was surprisingly solid for such a small looking girl.

"Nice to meet you, Queen. I'm Veronica. Where have I heard your last name before?" Veronica asked curiously. It was true, there was a small flash of recognition at the last name Tracleen in the brunette's mind. Queen blinked, seemingly either annoyed or surprised that the weapon was still talking to her. "Um, my parents have a TV network…Rouge. They've also got a part in a show on the same network." She explained quietly, speaking in a way that made Veronica think that she carefully selected every word.

"Oh. That's why! My parents, the Ricelli's, also have a part in a show on Rouge. It's called_ Finesse'_." Veronica said, recalling her parent's occupation. Queen's eyebrows seemed to raise at her reply. "Oh. I think that's the same show that my parents are in. I'm not sure." Queen said, her reply choppy.

Veronica resisted the urge to frown. She couldn't figure out how she would reply to questions, something she usually found herself capable of doing._ Well_, she thought, _I might as well cut the crap and just ask the question_. As Veronica was taking in the breath to ask Queen to be her meister, the smaller girl actually made a statement of her own.

"They've always said that I wasn't a good enough actor to be on the show. That's why I've never been on it, if you're wondering." She said, a small amount of bitterness in her tone. Veronica wasn't surprised at her parents' actions: the girl was definitely either shy or anti-social, as Veronica actually found herself having to drag every word out from the back of her mind and review it twice before saying it in hopes of not turning her away.

"Oh. Well, that sucks." Veronica replied, unsure of what else to say. Queen nodded and eyed her carefully, seemingly spotting her weapon nametag and pursing her thin pink lips. "Are you talking to me because you're looking for a meister?" The girl suddenly asked, blushing and looking away as she spoke.

Veronica froze. This was the one question that she was hoping the girl WOULDN'T ask, and here it was. She habitually grabbed the bottom of her shirt, tugging on it nervously. She hoped that Queen didn't notice.

After a few awkward moments, the weapon knew she had to answer. "Well…yes. But, I also thought you looked like an interesting person to work with." Veronica replied, trying another smile at the girl, sugar coating it as much as possible. "Well," Queen replied, unclasping her hands, "I guess I like you, then." The girl replied. Veronica felt relieve, and reisted the urge to sigh. "Oh, well, good. Do you want to take the compatibility test?" She asked. Queen nodded, and Veronica turned away towards Marie's table, letting out a sigh of relief that was unseen by the shorter girl.

Ready to get the whole process over with, Veronica took long strides towards the table, causing Queen to almost break into a run behind her. She didn't notice what she had done until she saw the small girl's face slightly red, a telltale sign that she had been exercising. The brunette decided not to comment on it, and turned to the girl for instructions. Queen, after catching her breath, seemed to know what to do.

"Go ahead and transform." She muttered. Veronica nodded, kneeling down and allowing her form to turn into a small silver pool, which her signature rainbow chainsaw form rose out of. The weapon had been getting creative with transformations, trying a different technique with every meister.

Surprise briefly washed over Queen's face as she saw Veronica's weapon form, and the chainsaw could have sworn that she saw the ghost of a smile wash across her face as she leaned down to pick the saw up.

Queen didn't take too long in putting both hands on the chainsaw. She let out a single breath before pulling on the chainsaw. It flew off the ground, and Queen gently guided it the rest on her shoulder, actually letting a closed-lipped smile plant itself on her face.

Marie cheered happily, clapping her hands together and laughing. "Congratulations, Veronica and Queen. I had a feeling that you two would end up working together." The blond haired teacher said, putting both of her hands on her hips and looking quite pleased with herself. "Anyway, another teacher, Mr. Stein, is waiting inside the building to tell you what to do next. Please try not to be too startled by his appearance, as he will be one of the least scary things that you will see." She instructed, pointing towards a door.

Queen nodded, releasing Veronica as she shifted back to her human form. The two headed off towards the building, side by side.

Meanwhile, Bonita was sulking over in a corner of the courtyard, having watched Veronica's union with her meister and finding herself without a hope at getting to play meister.

Bonita couldn't stand the idea of just sitting back and letting a meister do all of the work for her. All she figured that she had to do as a weapon was transform, land in the meister's hand, allow herself to be swung around throught various bodies, and then watch gloomily as the meister beamed over the body of the vanquished foe that he had technically killed all by himself.

She wasn't a sit-back-and watch kind of person, so when the realization that Veronica was definitely _not _going to be her weapon, she couldn't help but feel a little gloomy. She let out an unhappy sigh, twisting a lock of her blue hair around her finger, then closing her eyes and considering what to do next.

She couldn't help but jump when she heard a male voice so close to her.

"Hey, blue." It called out. Bonita cracked one eye open, expecting to find a boy talking to the girl who was standing rather close to her left side who happened to be wearing a bright blue dress, but only found the smiling face of a messy-haired, green eyed boy looming over her.

She snapped to attention, opening both of her orange eyes and pulling her finger out of her hair, and made an attempt at casually folding her arms across her chest. She looked again at the face of the brown-haired guy, who appeared to be trying not to laugh.

"Sorry if I scared you, I was just making sure that you weren't asleep. It'd be pretty pointless to try and carry on a conversation with someone who was asleep, don't you think?" He asked, flashing her another almost impossibly charming smile. He had an air of cockiness as he spoke, almost as if he was joking with the blue-haired weapon as he spoke, but also telling her that he knew that she wouldn't be able to supply him with a quick reply.

She knew two things in that moment, 1. This guy was a tad cocky and a bit of a socialite, and 2. He was talking to her, and she still hadn't said anything and had done nothing more and then completely spaz out when he spoke.

"I wasn't asleep, I was just…" Bonita paused, groping around for some acceptable words to make "feeling depressed because my best friend, who I was supposed to act like a meister to, just found herself an actual meister and I'm too scared and actually do not really want to go back out into the crowd and have to find a real meister" sound cool.

"Eh, it's okay. I really just want to know your name, Blue." The boy stated, noticing her hesitation and deciding to fill the gap. Bonita struggled not to blush with embarrassment at the way she had been acting as she answered him. "It's Bonita Ba-Baker." She said, remembering Renee's advice at the last minute about not using her real last name.

"Cool." The brown haired boy said, grinning again. Why does he smile so much? Bonita though agitatedly, giving him her own smile back. "What's yours?" She asked, trying to give out a casual and calm air as she actually wanted to slap the cockiness out of him.

"It's Drake Dooley." He said, holding out his hand. Bonita stared at it for a few seconds, surprised by his sudden show of kindness before reaching out and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." He murmured. "Same here." Bonita echoed, trying not to look too bewildered as she shook his hand. They broke their grasp, and Bonita found herself floundering for words again, feeling as if it was her turn to speak.

"So, where are you from?" Bonita asked, wanting to slap herself in the face as she spoke the overused phrase. Drake, surprisingly, didn't seem to care. "Around here actually, Death City. I've been wanting to go to DWMA ever since I was born, and that intensified once I found out that I was a meister, which was around 4 years ago. What about you?" He asked her, looking genuinely interested but still retaining his cool guy attitude.

"Oh. Well, I'm from Las Vegas, New Mexico, born and raised there. I found out that I was a weapon around 7 years ago, back when I was 8. My friend, Veronica, found out that she was a weapon around the same time. We used to pair up all the time, Veronica the weapon and I the meister, and terrorize the heck out of kids that we were paid to. We actually made a lot of money off of that, while it lasted." The blue haired girl said, grinning at the fond memory.

Drake laughed, a loud and true laugh, surprising Bonita. She couldn't help but smile as he did. "I would have loved to see that. An 8 year old with a chainsaw for hire." He said, chuckling. He wiped his eyes and looked back over at Bonita. "It must be a change to have gone from being a meister of sorts to being a fullblown weapon. I'm gonna guess that you really wanted to continue with being her meister, huh? You don't seem like the type to sit back and watch." Drake remarked.

Bonita was caught off guard. He was spot on on a lot of things, and she had barely talked with the boy. How had he known all of these things? Bonita sent him a curious glance. "Yeah…you hit the nail on the head." She said quietly. Drake chuckled and put both hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't know about Soul Perception. That must have caught you off guard, huh?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Bonita's head turned to the side, and she was obviously confused. "Basically, I can feel your soul and tell some things about it. I know that you've got a hard-working soul that doesn't like to sit out, and you're currently distressed about something, which I assume is the fact that your friend recently decided to partner with a real meister." He said.

Bonita suddenly realized just how little she knew about her new school, and she suddenly felt insecure. "Sorry If I unnerved you, I just had an urge." Drake said, dropping his arms and walking up to Bonita. He suddenly put an arm around her shoulders, making the blue haired girl stiffen and look at the boy with a shocked expression.

"Let's go take the compatibility test, Bonita. I'm tired of talking." He said, ushering the slightly smaller girl towards Marie's table. Bonita wasn't used to people touching her, even Veronica and she rarely touched, besides when Bonita would grab her friend's wrist and the taller girl would transform directly into her hand.

She didn't fight the boy, on account that she didn't want to seem weird to him. This boy definitely had some personality traits that differed from hers, he seemed to be cocky, he didn't have much regard for privacy, and he seemed to also speak his mind, while Bonita usually preferred to hold her tongue.

Marie didn't see the duo approach initially, as she saw that she was currently applauding a meister-weapon duo who must have just been found compatible, but Drake made sure that changed.

"Marie!" he called out. The woman stopped mid-clap,(to Bonita's dismay), and scoffed, giving the boy a stern nod and then smiling gently at Bonita. Drake removed his arm from around the girl and she let her body relax, only to find Drake's hand on her wrist a few moments later.

She looked at his hand inquisitively, her eyes tracing up his arm to his grinning face. "You're letting me transform into your hand?" She asked in a doubtful tone. Drake nodded. "Yup! I see no purpose in having to bend over and pick you up. If our soul wavelengths conflict, it's much more embarrassing to not be able to pick you off of the ground then just getting burned." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonita sighed, signifying her surrender and shut her eyes. "Ready?" She asked, her eyes still closed. "Go ahead and transform." Drake replied. Bonita's body changed into a blue streak of light, the wrist clenched in Drake's fist forming into the hilt of her weapon form and the rest of the blue quickly forming into the shape of a chicken sickle.

She held her breath, waiting for Drake to cry out in pain and drop her. It never happened. Instead, Drake grew a wide grin and tossed Bonita up in the air, watching her flip twice and then reaching out and catching her by the hilt again.

He then did the one thing that made Bonita want to die.

He pointed the tip of the sword up at the people in white who were standing on the balcony. A look of pure horror spread across the weapon's face as he began to speak.

"We're on our way, Spartoi, both Bo and me!" He yelled out, giving them a wink. Bonita instantly shifted back to her human form, her face bright red with embarrassment. She didn't dare look up at the people in white, whom she knew must be laughing. She considered giving the boy a good old fashioned kick in a balls for embarrassing her so bad

Drake took one look at her and broke out into laughter. "C'mon, Bonita. Let's get to the pep rally." He said, pulling her along with him inside of the building before Marie even had the chance to congratulate them.

_What kind of partner situation have I gotten myself into_? Bonita thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'd like to give a special thanks to ninjassasinspy for favoriting this story. I appreciate it! I'd love to see some more, and please review!**

**I'm gonna be gone for a few days, around 5, so you won't have a new chapter in a while. This one took a while because I was visiting some family and I didn't really have a chance to write. Anyway, ch 4 will still have the beginning of the major plot of Head First! In it, though I have no idea how much of it will be contained because I really write these chapters on the fly and have basically no idea of what I'm going to write until I actually sit down to write the chapter itself. Regardless, here's CH 3, I hope you like it. Happy New Year!**

"So, you get the gist of it, right?" Drake asked Bonita, resting his chin on the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Well, yeah." Bonita replied, turning her head to the side and jumping at the loud pop that her neck let out in protest as she did. _Ow_, she thought, resting her left hand on her neck. Drake grinned over at her, and then wiped the look off his face as he pondered over what to do next.

The two had just returned from a pep rally for the new students. Drake had been quick to give Bonita the names of all the meisters and weapons that he knew in the room, which was the vast majority of them. There was 24 new students, and each one had found a partner. Drake had told her that it was unusual for every person who showed up to orientation day at DWMA to partner up, and that this must be a special year.

Shortly after Drake had given her an unneeded brief history of each person he knew in the room, the eccentric headmaster of the school had stepped out. The way he looked and how he had acted reminded Bonita of a grim reaper on crack and she labeled him no more than just another one of the odd authoritative figures at the school. But, after Drake had informed her that crack-reaper was actually the death god that they would all be serving under, she decided to keep her little nickname for the shinigami to herself. She figured that getting on the bad side of a death god couldn't end well for her.

Crack-reaper, or as Drake had called him, Lord Death, had then proceeded to give them a summary of what DWMA's purpose was, what they would be learning, their goals for working together as meister and weapon, a little on the concept of Kishin eggs, and what startled Bonita the most, the fact that she was supposed to eat these Kishin eggs for the sake of becoming a death scythe, a weapon capable of being used by crack-reaper.

To her, eating the Kishin Eggs would be the same as eating an evil person's soul. Drake told her that it was different from that, but she still was doubtful. Bonita didn't know how she would do it, but she knew at the same time that she had to. Her parents had already invested money in this experience, and when her parents invested money in Bonita, Bonita had better make their investment count.

"Alright, well, we get 2 days off to make up living arrangements and get to know our partners." Drake stated, standing up and stretching his arms high above his head. "I'm thinking that we need to get started, so that when we get back we can jump right into our first mission." He continued, looking expectantly over at Bonita, who was still sitting in her chair.

The blue haired girl stood up and yawned. "Um, right." She replied, walking up to stand by her meister. Drake grinned down at her and turned away, walking out of the small room that he had pulled Bonita into shortly after the pep rally.

"So what are we gonna do first? Figure out where we are going to live, or find out about each other?" Bonita asked, catching up with her meister. Drake shrugged. "I honestly don't care. It's your call."

Bonita sighed and sent Drake an exhausted look. "I'm too tired to make decisions." Bonita groaned, letting her shoulders sag and her chin fall. Drake snorted and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess we'll kill two birds with one stone then." He said, grabbing Bonita's arm and pulling her into a nearby ice cream shop called Death Robin's. Bonita's nose originally wrinkled up at the name, but after Drake had bought them both an ice cream cone, she made a mental note to come back later.

"So, Bonita," Drake started, not pulling away from his chocolate flavored ice cream cone as he spoke, "Tell me about yourself."

Bonita licked her own cookie-crunch flavored ice cream once more and, (unhappily), pulled it away from her mouth. "Well, I'm 14 years old and the youngest of 2 children. I'm from Las Vegas, New Mexico, and my parents are incredibly busy all the time and rarely pay attention to their kids, and if they do it's always to my older brother, Bruno. They sent me here with Veronica, 500 dollars, and an apartment, which I have still yet to see." Bonita said, taking another lick of ice cream.

"My favorite color is blue, I'm 3/4ths Spanish and ¼ Chinese, and I can speak Spanish pretty well. I've been told that I am extremely flexible and I've made a few bucks off of contorting myself into a box that only went up to my knee and was as wide as my hips out on the streets. My hair was long, straight, and brown before I dyed it, but this part of my hair has always stood up a little." Bonita said, flicking the strands of the hair that stood jaggedly up on her head. Bonita turned back to attacking her ice cream cone as Drake absorbed all the information.

"There's a Las Vegas in New Mexico?" Drake asked, taking a bite out of his cone. Bonita laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but it's considerably smaller than the Las Vegas in Nevada. And a lot less fun." The blue haired weapon replied, thinking back to her life in her hometown. The people had been nice, and she had honestly liked the atmosphere of Las Vegas, but her parents never being there still had dimmed her experience. She watched Drake devour the remains of his cone in hopes of lifting her spirits.

"You also said that you're really flexible. Can you do the splits?" Drake asked, wiping his hands on a napkin and throwing it away in the trashcan behind him. Bonita nodded. "Yep. All 4 of them." She replied. Drake raised his eyebrows at her statement, wondering what the 4th kind of split was, but he decided to say nothing.

"Now, you tell me about yourself." Bonita commanded, crunching down the last bit of her cone and then tossing the wrapper into the trash. Drake smiled and leaned back in his chair until it stood on its back legs, gripping the table with one hand for support.

"I grew up here in Death City, though I was actually born in some small town in Louisiana. I'd always had a dream about becoming a meister ever since my dad took me by DWMA just for fun. I think he wanted me to be a meister almost as much as I wanted it myself. I'm currently 15, a proud, 100%, American, white guy, and I've got a younger sister named Kalla who is only 2 years my junior. She's at some boarding school in California for people who are artistically gifted. She can paint things that can make you burst into tears or laugh your butt off with one glance, and my parents sent her off to boarding school because Death City isn't exactly a place where artists flourish." Drake said, setting all four legs of his chair on the ground again.

"I'm extremely fluent in English, I can fix almost anything with a bottle of glue and some duck tape, and I've got a thing for the color orange. I also plan to become one of the most successful meisters who ever attended Shibusen, though I don't go around just telling anyone that." Drake said, giving Bonita a wink, to which Bonita laughed at in response. She was surprised as to how much she was enjoying talking to this boy, though his cockiness still was showing through with every syllable he uttered, and in his smile.

"Now, concerning my relationship with you as a weapon, I don't just want a person that I can hang around with from time to time, who also has the ability to change into a sword that I can use to kill crap with. I fully intent on making you into a death scythe, and I also want you to be able to fight on your own somewhat. I want to be able to actually fight alongside you while you're in human form, without me having to provide too much backup support. If you could fight on your own, it'd be pretty helpful if we ever got in a situation where I was unable to fight anymore, or if two fighters were needed to take out a bunch of enemies." Drake stated, leaning forward with both of his eyes on Bonita.

Bonita was overjoyed by the boy's statement. She actually was going to ask him if she could ever fight on her own, and here he was telling her that he wanted her to. She hadn't even had to ask for it! She was about to happily answer when Drake opened his mouth again.

"Keep in mind that I won't nessicarily need your help too often. I am a meister who will become one of the greats, after all. I can't have my weapon constantly fighting alongside me." He said, pushing his chair back and standing up. Bonita couldn't help but feel a bit deflated, and a tad annoyed, at his comment. How was he so sure that he'd become "one of the greats"? It wasn't set in stone that he'd be successful, and everybody falls now and then. .

"Let's go see that apartment, Bo." Drake said from the door of the restaurant. He lazily held it open for her as she walked through. They walked in silence for a few moments, with Bonita leading, until she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Drake, I have no idea where I'm going." She said, feeling pretty stupid. She had simply stormed off in one direction without even taking a glance at the address in her pocket. Drake chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."

Bonita gave him an evil eye and reached into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out a small piece of paper with an address scrawled over it. "Do you know where the Sleepy Hollow Apartments are, Mr. Death City?" Bonita asked her meister. Drake furrowed his eyebrows, considering her question, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." He said after a few seconds, grabbing her wrist and tugging her along with him as he headed off in the opposite direction. Bonita cringed as he did, still unused to being touched by anyone. She decided not to make any further gestures of resistance and sighed in defeat.

_I've got to teach him not to unnecessarily touch me, _she thought to herself irritably.

Queen was surprisingly talkative whenever she wasn't surrounded by a horde of people.

Veronica had been taken aback whenever Queen had invited her over to her apartment in the Guillotine Oaks complex. Queen had continued to surprise her weapon as she began to talk, and talk. She talked about how her parents had bought her this apartment whenever they had sent her away to DWMA, about how she wasn't exactly sure how to be a good meister and that Veronica and she needed to pay attention in class because of that fact.

Veronica had sat through it all without gaping at the red-head's talkativeness once, a fact that she found herself proud of. She also found that she had forged a friendship with her meister through the small conversations they held in Queen's two bedroom apartment, and that Queen wasn't necessarily shy and anti-social, it was just that she didn't like crowds or meeting new people.

Of course, she learned more about her meister than just that fact. She found out that the girl was only 12 and had lived in Beverly Hills with her parents for her entire life, and that she barely had any interaction with any people relatively close to her own age. Her parents had never thought she was cut out for acting because of her seemingly timid nature, and had shipped her off to Death City whenever they had discovered that she was a meister despite being warned that she would be at a disadvantage against most of her fellow students due to her small stature and young age.

Veronica had told Queen a little about herself as well. She told her about her love for drawing and about the many contests she had won. She told the girl about how she had lived in Italy until she was 6, and that English was actually her second language. She told her about when she met Bonita and their 8 year old with a chainsaw business, which Queen had laughed at.

Now the two sat at Queen's table eating some Coco Pebbles, the only food besides uncooked cabbage and a can of chicken broth that the girl currently had in her house. Her parent's hadn't exactly stocked her up with food besides allowing the girl to pack a few odds and ends, and Queen had only been in the city for all of one day with no chance of buying any more. Veronica ate her last spoonful of sugary cereal and downed her milk in one swig, taking the bowl to the sink and running water on it.

"So, Veronica?" Queen asked as the brunette started to walk back towards the table. "Mhm?"

"Do you have a place to live yet? From what I understand, meisters and their weapons usually live together. This place is pretty spacy for just one person to live in, so do you wanna move in?" Queen asked. Veronica sat down at her former spot at the table and considered her options.

Her parents had given her 1,000 dollars to live off of, and they would be sending another 300 in a few months. They had also bought her an apartment, though she had yet to enter it and the idea of living alone wasn't exactly appealing to the social girl. If she sold the apartment, she could gain at least a 1,000 more, enough to fulfill her shopping and food needs for a while.

"Yeah, if you're up for it." Veronica replied, grinning at the younger girl. Queen smiled back before a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Veronica, where's your bags?" The redhead asked. Veronica stopped smiling, and Queen laughed.

"I, um, need to go get them from the school." The brunette replied sheepishly, pushing herself up from the table.

"So, we'll live here? As in, together?" Bonita asked, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor or her apartment. Drake, who was sitting across from her, nodded. "Yeah. I mean, unless you'd fancy living back at my place, which is actually just one room in my parent's house. Though I think they may have considered getting me a one bedroomed living space, which I doubt you'd like." He said

Drake was right. The idea of living with a guy, regardless of them having separate bedrooms, was a little odd to her. She was only 14, and hadn't exactly planned on shacking up with anyone, (though she had considered living with Veronica), until she was around 10 years older, and married.

"Well…ok then." She said, putting her hands on her knees and pushing herself up. "We can go buy some furniture tomorrow. How much money do you have?" She asked her meister, who was now leaning up against the bare tan wall.

"Enough to get us a couch, a table, some chairs, and you a bedroom set." Drake said, grinning at her and turning towards one of the doors on his right side. "I'm going to sleep now, and I don't give a flip if this room has a bed or not." The brown haired boy announced, giving Bonita a final grin and a faint "Night" before entering the dark room.

"Night." Bonita echoed back, heading off towards a room that she intended to make her bedroom.

She couldn't help but smiling as she laid down on the cot in the room. Drake had turned out to be an interesting partner, though a little too confident, and she figured that they would get along great.

Usually.


End file.
